Princess Nobody
by Winterbottom Kit
Summary: What if Claire accepted Bernard, the Princess Nobody's director's offer, being the scrappy NYC runaway?All PC on set& Massie gets a jobby! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Crew

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique!!!

Enjoy & Review(they boost me up)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Hotel Plaza information desk**

**Sunday, June 7th**

**12:15 PM**

"Claire!" Massie Block hissed at her back-to-immature friend. "Don't come back to an amateur! Act like you've been to this place like hundreds of times before."

"I know, May-sie. But this hotel _is_ Five star and I can't do anything about it." Claire mispronounced her friend's name on purpose.

"Well, you can stop acting like an amateur at the very least by putting your stupid camera away!" Massie shot back and turned to the woman at the information desk.

"Massie Block plus three."

The woman tapped in Massie's name while Massie wiped latte off of Bean's mouth.

"Here are your cards. It's room 2504 .It's the highest floor. On the 15th floor, we have our spas, fitness rooms, and lounges. We wish you have a pleasant stay. Enjoy!" The woman said mechanically and hurried to greet another guest.

Massie walked to Claire. "Let's go. I got the cards." she speed-walked off to get out of the hot-tourist filled lobby.

Claire hurried to catch up with the alpha. Her Dial L for Loser phone vibrated. "Yes?" she whispered.

"Kuh-laih, this is..." a voice mocked Rupert Mann, the director of Dial L for Loser's accent, but was cut short by Claire.

"Lah-in, this is Bernard Sinrod, NOT Rupert Mann!" Claire whisper shouted to her other anti-PC BFF.

"I know. But you forgot to call me, so I called you." Layne sounded like a mother.

Claire checked her baby G-Shock watch for time. "Oops."

"I'll forgive you, IF..." she was cut short by Claire again.

"yes?"

"Don't cut. Bring me back anything cool. Like one of those disposable bathing suits at the Block Estate. Those were cool."

"How about if I send you all the things in our mini bar at the suite today that I see. EVERYTHING. Will that do?" Claire went into the way too luxurious elevator.

"Okay. Don't forget to put some dry ice in. It's getting hot and they might melt."

"'Kay. But I gotta go for real now. Call ya later." Claire hung up.

"That Layne still bugs me." Massie muttered.

Claire laughed. "Who's coming?" she asked.

"Alicia and Kristen. Dylan is going to take a while. She is in Europe, shopping for Merri-Lee's Summer Special." Massie got out of the elevator, and rolled her eyes at Claire's reaction to golden hallways.

"Claire, didn't being a star for a month teach you how to act like one?" Massie snapped and slashed the card key. The door clicked open

Claire was too surprised to answer her friend. She could see almost everything in Manhattan, and the whole central park was under her feet. She ran to her room next, checking out the huge walk-in dressing room and a bathroom decorated with rose petals. The bed came all the way up to her chin, and the pillow was hand made, and feathered. Her phone buzzed again.

"Hello?" Claire answered

"Hey sweetie, this is Brook, Bernard's assistant. We are having a meeting with the staffs and the actors in 15 minutes, so come down to Yellow Diamond lounge on the 15th floor." An angelic voice answered.

"Okay. Should I bring Massie too?" she asked.

"Massie Block? The clothes designer's assistant? Oh, yes, of course." Brook answered. "I gotta call others too. Yellow Diamond lounge!" Brook reminded Claire again and hung up.

"Massie?" Claire called for her friend.

Massie was in her room, over looking the Central Park. "What?"

"We are having a staff and actor meeting in 15 minutes." Claire told her.

"Shoot! I just started unpacking!" Massie shouted. Then she took a peek at Claire. "Are you going to wear it like that?" she asked.

Claire was in a I NY short-sleeved sweats and a pair of cut-offs, plus a pair of White KEDS.

"Um, this is my best outfit. I thought I were getting free comps, so I didn't bother packing much." Claire mumbled.

Massie sighed and looked through her suit case for hers and Claire's outfit.

"Here, wear this." Massie threw a short yellow Ella Moss one-piece to Claire. "Pair it with this white pants, and this white scarf." Massie threw a handful of clothes at Claire

"I'm going to wear this." Massie held out a long purple Chanel shirt and a white Hermes scarf as a belt."

A few minutes later, Claire came out of the bathroom, and stood for Massie to check her. Even though Massie's was similar to Claire's, Claire couldn't seem to pull it off as well as Massie did.

"The scarf is not supposed to be around your neck. It's supposed to be around your one-piece's belt loop-hole. It's not a corset either. Make it loose." Massie directed.

"Oh, and this." She held out a pineapple colored clutch to Claire

"Thanks, but why are you so obsessed about my outfit?" Claire asked.

"Kuh-laire, I'm going to be in the clothes department. And, if I don't dress the star correctly while she stays with me, I'm probably not going to make a good impression on them." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Claire dropped her head.

"Now let's go." Massie held Bean, and gave her clutch to Bean so she could hold it for her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Hotel Plaza, NY**

**Yellow Diamond Lounge**

**June 7th 12:38 PM**

"Claire!" A woman with a brown bob rushed to Claire and Massie. "And you must be Ms. Block."

"Call me Massie." Massie smiled.

"Massie. Got it."Brook smiled back.

"Where's the cast and the crew?" Claire asked

"They are inside. Come on in. Everybody is here. We now only have to wait for Bernard. And the twins" Brook led them in.

"Nardy is not here yet?" Massie questioned, using Bernard's nickname.

"Oh, you know his nickname! I thought it was only used on set." Brook knit her brows.

"An old family friend." Massie replied, and peeked at Claire, whose eyes were big with interest.

The lounge was the biggest in the Hotel. All the windows were frame-free, so they could look down at Manhattan. The bars were full of luxurious snacks and drinks.

"Ooh, is that a chocolate fountain?" Claire oozed.

"Later. I want you to meet Leah, who is going to be your PA.

"PA?" Claire couldn't take off her eyes at mythical chocolate covered gummy bears.

"Personal Assistant." A tall woman answered.

"Leah, Claire. Claire, Leah." Brook waved between them, and rushed to greet another guest without another word.

"Hey Claire!" Leah hugged Claire. Claire hugged back.

Massie nudged Claire. "Oh, this is Massie, my best friend." Claire was not so sure if she should have dropped the _best_.

"Massie? The fashionista Yuri was bragging about?" Leah looked interested.

"If her last name is Block, yup, that's me!" Massie answered enthusiastically.

"Who's Yuri?" Claire felt stupid for asking so many questions.

"The pretty model over there."

"The one in a high pony and micro shorts?" Massie asked.

"Yup. She has been looking for you. You better go." Leah said. "Claire, take this with you. It's _in_ onset" Leah handed Claire a Sidekick. "You have my number in it. Message me anytime you need me." Leah walked off

"Whoa. So much for a welcome present." Claire muttered.

"Come on. Let's go." Massie jabbed.

"Why didn't you tell me about Bernard?" Claire asked.

"I only met him once."

"Then how did you know his nickname?"

"I guessed."

Claire was impressed by Massie. She really had a knack for these stuff.

"Mah-zzie!" Yuri shouted and raised her arms as if she were about to rush to them and hug them until they were shattered to pieces.

"Hey Yuri." Massie smiled her long-practiced smile.

"You look bootiful. I love your dress. That's Chanel right? And the scarf's Hermes' new line. I lurve it." Yuri rattled off designers' labels.

Massie was relieved to have a fashion friend that she could talk to. "Let me guess. That's Calvin Klein jeans, Marc Jacobs pencil shirt, and a Louis Vuitton belt. And that button necklace is from Spain. I heard that it's totally _in_ there. You really can pull it off well, Yu."Massie picked up the onset talk fast.

"Geenius!" Yuri high-fived Massie. Claire just stood there, looking nervous.

"And this lurvely lady is who?" Yuri asked.

"Claire Lyons." Claire sounded relieved

"Oh, the scrappy runaway." Yuri laughed. "Don't worry. I'll turn you into a goddess in no time. Just stand the goat hair."

Claire touched her eyebrows, where ugly goat hair will be sewed on soon.

All heads turned towards the entrance. Bernard was coming in. Next to him, Cole Sprouse and his twin, Dylan was walking in.

"Whoa. He looks hotter off TV." Claire heard someone mutter.

"Where's Claire?!" Bernard shouted. Claire's cheeks turned red. She was glad that Massie had changed her out of the sweats and cut-offs. Even the boys were wearing something besides sweats.

"Ah, here she is." Bernard rushed toward Claire with twins hanging behind him. Their eyes were locked on the chocolate fountain.

"Hey Bernard." Massie waved to him before Claire did.

"Massie! I didn't expect to see you here. How is William and Kendra?" Bernard smiled.

"Thanks to you, they are great." Bean waved her paws at Bernard and the twins.

"Claire! Now we meet again. I'm glad that you agreed to withstand my goat hair. You really do have a big potential."

Claire blushed, but tried to be confident. "Thanks Bernard. I'm glad that I chose the movie too."

"Cole, Dylan, meet Claire and Massie." Bernard waved to the boys.

"Hey."

"Hi."

**If you want summaries, I'll post them. I just think they will tip you off a bit too much. Also, a couple of the Brairwood boys are going to be in this story, but not all. Claire MIGHT have a nother pair. I'll post the next chapter soon. Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Swollen Head

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really helped me a lot.**

**Hotel Plaza, does have the same name as the ones in Home Alone and Princess Diaries, but only the names are the same, and others are just totally made up. **

**Also, in this chapter, it may look like Massie's being kind and nice, but don't be fooled!Also, I kinda think this chapter is lame, but it's mostly a filler. Don't worry. I finished moving(yup. We moved), so I'll be able to update almost everyday. :) The usual drill Read and Review(and enjoy)**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Hotel Plaza, NY**

**Yellow Diamond Lounge**

**June 7th 12:45 PM**

Two girls and two boys were hanging by the gigantic chocolate fountain, dipping marshmallows and gummy bears in the streams of chocolate.

"I am totally going to buy one of these after I finish the movie." Claire muttered.

"They should have one of these on the Suite Life set." Dylan agreed.

A waitress put a dish of skewed gummy worms in front of them.

Massie picked one up and dipped it in the chocolate.

Claire stared at her friend with a surprised look. Massie shrugged. Dylan was silent, because his mouth was full of chocolate covered gummy bears and marshmallows. Then he choked.

"Dude!" Cole began to slap his brother's back. It didn't help, so Claire and Massie joined in.

After several coughs, Dylan's face turned back to it's normal shade. "I thought I was going to choke to death." he smiled.

"I thought your face was catching on fire." Claire laughed.

"Dylan, do you have nut allergy?" Massie asked, her brows raised in a playful way.

"No. But I am allergic to peaches tough."

"Then why is your head all swollen up?" Massie cracked up at her joke. After a short second for the joke to sink in, the others cracked up too.

"What's so funny?" Brook came up to them.

"My head." Dylan said as he gasped for breath.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Hotel Plaza, NY**

**Elevator**

**June 7th 1:14 PM**

"Which room do you stay in?" Cole asked as he fiddled with the close button.

"Room 2504." Massie answered.

"Cool! We stay on room 2502, you know, just across the hall?" Dylan shouted.

"Are your parents staying with you?"

"No. Our house is near by, so they decided to just drop in a several times." Claire replied.

"Ohhh, so you are staying by yourselves, huh. So are our parents. They obviously thought that Caribbean was cooler than NY." he grinned

_Ding_. The elevator arrived at the 25th floor. Massie hated the elevator for keeping them from knowing each other better.

"Wanna come over and play Halo2 or something? Or we can look around. This is my first time staying at Hotel Plaza. This surely is cooler than Hotel Hampton." Dylan grinned. Claire's heartbeat rates rose.

"Let's look around. I heard that they have fabulous spas and gift shops." Massie nodded

"I think I saw a bowling alley at the second floor. We can bowl." Cole suggested.

"Fabulous." Massie nodded approvingly.

"Just let us change clothes." Claire grinned sheepishly. " I certainly do NOT want to go bowling in a dress."

"True. Besides, we have to get out of these ridiculous suits Yuri got us in to. See you in ten." Cole opened the door and went in.

Massie also slashed the key card and went in.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie shrieked as soon as they were inside. "They are so cute!"

"What about Derrington?" Claire asked playfully.

"Oh, puh-lease. A celebrity is better than a goalie who got kicked on the face by the Grayson Academy."

"True. Which one do you like better?" Claire fiddled with her clutch.

"They do look similar, but I like Cole better. After all, he is the one who got the part." Massie crinkled her eyebrows at Claire. "Lemme guess. You like Dylan. Correcto?"

Claire laughed with relief. "At least we don't have to fight for the same guys."

"Yup. I'll take Cole, and you take Dylan."

"But isn't Cole who is going on-set with me?" Claire suddenly sounded nervous.

"Whateves. Dylan could get on instead of Cole. If he like you that much. After all, they _do_ look the same." Massie waved the thought away like a stinky fart.


	3. Chapter 3: Princess Nobody Event

**I made several changes in the event. Just about the prizes. **

I know that it's a bit fast for author's note(and every body hates them) but this one is an event! I'm going to give the questions and the ones who answer them correctly and fast will be the winners!

**PRIZE: Two winners get their names in the book and a post card from me!(From Korea. I'll make sure to buy a cute one) Others (I am not sure how many, but depends) will get their names in the story, or their pen names as the new PC's IM names. **

**DATE: 1.25~2.16 winners will be known 2.17. If not, you can kick my butt, but first, you have to fly all the way to South Korea. HEHE**

**QUESTIONS: easy. Some about the Clique, some about my story. Should be a piece of cake.**

**What is the Disney program that the twins starred in?(hint:ask any one.)**

**What brand is Alicia's favorite?(Hint:in Sealed with a Diss, Alicia dresses as his wife)**

**What is the name of the twin that is going on-set with Claire(not the stand in)**

**What's the name of the author who wrote The Clique serise? (hint: initials LH)**

**Bonus Question: What is your favorite couple/character (Dylan, Cole, and PC member pairs accepted)**

-If It's too much, then just review(write a great one though)

-You can answer by private messages, reviews, or even emails()

**-Don't forget your names! (Those who already did, write your names on the review box again, and I'll match it with your names.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Cute, Kute Couple Hoodies

**HEHE I'm so happy with the reviews(even if because they are because of the events :)**

**I love hoodies and sweats. So comfy:)**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Hotel Plaza, NY**

**Hotel Gift Shop**

**June 7th 12:45 PM**

"Massie, check that out!" Claire pointed to a hoodie for couples that two mannequins had on inside the Gift Shop. One stickman on each shirt, they were holding a papercup telephone and speaking into it.

"Isn't that cute? When you put them side by side, the picture becomes one, like two stickcouples talking through a papercup phone!" Claire oozed over the hoodie.

Massie was going to snap at Claire but stopped herself when she realized how cute they looked.

Claire ran into the Gift shop, and Massie followed her too.

"How much are those hoodies?" She asked to the saleswoman before she could even speak.

"Are those designers?" Massie threw in.

"Do you mean the twin hoodies? They are 200 dollars each, and they are designers, actually." The saleswoman replied.

"It doesn't look like Juicy or anything like that."

"It's Vixon. It's new actually, they make clothes for teenagers only. They are hot in Hollywood. Should I get them for you?"

Claire seemed reluctant for the price, but she soon nodded. "Do you have ones for quadruplets?" She asked anxiously.

"Quadruplets? Actually, we do. Do you want to see them too?" When Claire nodded, she rushed to the back door filled with boxes

Claire's phone buzzed.

Massie: Do U want me 2 pay?

Claire: No. I got money

Massie:How?

Claire: Just wait and C

Massie: And Y do U need the quadruplet hoodies?

Claire:Brook told me that twinz&us have 2 get outfits 2 wear photoshoot

Massie: Wait, I'm not a cast.

Claire : Just wait and C :)

Massie: KUH-LAIRE!!!!!!!

Claire:Just wait and c :) :)

Claire snapped the phone shut. Massie glared at her, but Claire just smiled. "Massie, patience." She insisted.

"This better be good." Massie muttered.

"It will be. Consider this one a gift."

"Here's the Quadruplet one." The saleswoman returned.

This one was white, also with stick man on each one. When they were laid out side by side, the picture showed four stickman holding hands. Below each stickman(or 2 of them girls, as Massie insisted) there was a letter, writing out B-F-F-S.

Claire gasped. "I'll taken them."

"All?"

"Yes."

"Cash or Credit Card?" Massie expected Claire to take out ragged bills out of her pockets and take out a bag filled with quarters and dimes to pay for exactly 1000 dollars(not including tax). But she didn't.

"Visa." Claire slapped a card on to the counter. "And please wrap them separately."

Massie silent gasped, and elbowed Claire in the ribs. 1000Dollars? She MUST have robbed a bank.

"Here you go. Have a good day."

"Here. Take your share." Claire handed Massie two packages. "Do you want the B, or the F, or the S?"

"F, of course. But what's up with the credit card? Spill."

"The Dial L money. But it ran out now. Now I have to depend on the Comps. I better pick something good up at the parties." Claire smiled.

"You only got 1000dollars?"

"No, most of them went to college fund." Claire said sheepishly.

"Ahhh. So you are going to wear the hoodie from now on." Massie raised her one brow playfully.

"This and this one." Claire pointed at her I NY hoodie.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's check on the boys."

"And give them their share." Claire held up her bag.

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, may be a filler, but updating soon. Number of Fillers will be reduced. Thanks for the replies about the event : ) Being obsessed with a soap is tiring. HAHA. Oh, BTW, what's the difference between Hits and Visitors in the Reader Traffic?**


	5. Chapter 5:PN Event Winners

**YAY!!!! The event is over!! There are a lot of winners who are : Hayley, Caitlin, Kaylee, Blair, Mina, Kendall,Jessica AND Huma!! Congrats! And,Hayley , if you want the postcard, can you please send me your address by the Private Message? I know that the prize was quite lame, but for the next event, I'll try to get a designer key chain or something like that. (Sry if you didn't get chosen. I just couldn't find your names. But keep loving the story, Will ya?!)**

**New Chapter will be updated tomorrow! Love y'all!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Winterbottom Kit**


	6. Chapter 6:The Huhuge Mistake

**Hehe. I barely updated the notice at the last minute. Hehe. No butt kickings :)Also, add Colette to the list of winners please! ONE MORE THING. PLEASE DO THE POLL IN MY PROFILE! I NEED THE COUPLES ASAP!!!! THNX**

**-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Hotel Plaza **

**Yellow Diamond Lounge**

**Princess Nobody Read- through**

**June 10th, 10:45 AM**

"The people of Bhutan thank you for your kindness."

"Bhutan? This is New York, boy. You must have hit your head hard. Don't worry. It's all right." Claire cooed

"I am a prince of Bhutan." Cole insisted.

"Bhutan? Where's that? You must be joking."

"I am going out."

"No you can't. You are hurt."

"That's enough for today. We'll pick up at the place where they start traveling. Great job you two. Cole, I want more accent in your voice. Try watching an Asian movie. Claire, you have to break the news to your beautiful friends soon, because we are starting to film the day after tomorrow. That's all I have to say." Bernard smiled.

"Thanks. And I'll break the news sometime today." Claire said.

"Hey Claire, um, wanna hang out at my room and play Xbox or Wii?" Cole said.

"Sure, can I bring Massie too?" Claire knew that Massie would help making the mood lighter.

"Of course. How about eleven fifteen?" Cole suggested

"Great. Does the hoodie fit?" Claire asked.

"Mine did, but Dylan's was too tight. He needs to go on a diet." Cole laughed.

Claire laughed too, her head filled with choice between Cam or Dylan.

"See you at eleven." Claire headed out.

CLAIRE:Is all the PC there?

MASSIE:Yup. What did u call us 4?

CLAIRE:I'm right the door.

"Requesting a billion gossip points." Claire said as she opened the door.

Everyone of the PC were there. "A billion gossip points? Kuh-laire?" Alicia gasped.

Massie patted the chair, motioning her to sit down. "Let's hear it first."

"Keep it short." Dylan burped.

Everyone cracked up, except for Alicia, who was dying for new gossip.

"Bernard wants you to be in his movie. He needed booty-kicking-beautiful girls, and I showed him pictures of you guys, and he said YES!!!" Claire screamed. Although the support at Dial L for Loser lacked, she thought it would be better with all the PC members. Besides, SHE were the star. End of story

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the PC screamed.

"How much do we get?" Kristen asked once she were through with the screaming.

"It depends on your role. The one that gets the most is about six thousand." Claire replied.

"Do we need to audition?" Massie asked.

"If you choose to act. You can either do it in front of me, or infront of Bernard and the whole crew. Or you can help the crew to find the place to shoot or do stuff like that." Claire smirked.

"Do we get comps too?" Alicia asked.

Claire nodded with a trace of duhness. "There isn't going to be a lot, but I saw a whole box of Ralphs on my way here."

Massie searched Claire's face for a trace of joking, but there were none.

"Do we need to follow you to Bhutan?" Dylan asked.

"If you want to. Or you can just bet a small one and stay here."

"What about school?" Kristen asked.

"Don't tell me that we are going to get tutored again." Massie groaned.

Claire's face fell. "We are. And I heard that they are really hard."

"They?" Alicia asked.

"One for two."

"So much for good luck." Dylan grumbled.

"Still! We get to like go on camera AND get tutored so we will not fall back on things!" Kristen shouted.

"Will your mom let you go on camera?" Dylan asked.

"I'll just work by like finding good places to shoot. I memorized the whole NY map when I was in fifth grade." Kristen replied.

"We get to meet Cole and Dylan too!" Alicia shouted.

"They are ours!" Massie pushed Alicia playfully.

Claire smiled as she saw the girls run into chaos. No body remembered the billion gossip points. Except for Massie, of course.

**Can I ask for 8 more reviews before continuing? Sorry to keep it short. Congrats on the winners once again, and for Cole and Dylan being young, but Lisi Harrison already nominated(hehe) them as the role, and I want to stick to the real thing as much as I can. BTW, did I tell U that I graduated? Well, I did! YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!! **

**Winterbottom Kit**


	7. Chapter 7:Mixed Jobbys

** DO THE POLL guys!!! I NEED THE COUPLES ASAP (PLEASE)**

**Hotel Plaza Room **

**# 2504**

**June 13th**

**2:34 PM**

"Noooooooooo!!!!!!!" Alicia screamed when she flipped her phone open.

"Yessssssssssss!!!!!!!" Kristen squealed after she hung up.

"Wahahmauano!!!!!" Dylan let out a weird, manical shout.

"Swap." Dylan took Alicia's phone out of her reach.

Alicia let out a loud gasp. "How come you got the reporting job at making film? Reporting is MINE!!!" Alicia screamed.

"What's the matter?" Claire pushed her way into the tight circle.

"THIS." Alicia shoved Dylan's phone in front of Claire's face.

"You got the reporting job? That's great!" Claire smiled.

"NO. DYLAN got the job. I got a lousy work at the assisting department."

"Well, KRISTEN got it, and I got the lousy job where it is only featured as a special part in DVDs which NOBODY watches!" Dylan grumbled

Massie, sho was grinning from the sidelines, interrupted the girls. "Kris, what job did you get?"

"Bernard said that I could either become a tutor for you guys, or star in the movie." Kristen smiled broadly.

"See, she is the only one happy!" Alicia shouted.

Kristen shut up immediately.

"So who are you assisting?" Massie asked.

"Who's Colette and Caitlin?" Alicia screech-asked.

"I think they are costars."

Kristen flipped to a page in the CosmoGirl. "Them." She pointed at the picture of two beautiful brownish blond twin girls.

"It says that they are old friends to the other twins." Claire read.

"No way!" Massie pushed Claire and reached for the magazine

Alicia's phone buzzed again. "Ugh. It says that I have report to the Black Diamond Lounge to meet the twins." Alicia grabbed the magazine. "I'm gonna read it on my way there. They better not be brats." She muttered.

"Bye." The other girls waved.

Kristen flipped her phone open"Oh, I gotta go too. I have to go to the yellow one."

"I have to go too. Let's go together."Claire got up.

Claire turned to Massie. "By the way, the twins invited us over again. 4:30."

Massie nodded her yes. She was smirking at Dylan's face, which was redder than her hair.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

**Short times short chapter, but drama is starting(JUST starting)! Colette&Caitlin, you are right here. If you don't like you being twins, sorry, but I really have to find a way to fit almost 10 special people into this story(ah-bsolutely no offense intented)BTW, did you see the latest episode of Boys over Flower?**

**REVIEWS please x 100000!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8:Isn't Getting a Role Enough?

**Long time since I burp-dated(DYLAN!!) right? Well, sorry for that, but I had few things going on... My baby hedgehog, Jjori died and we had our midterms....(We take 4 big tests in a year! URGH!!!) Anyways, here's your story.**

**Hotel Plaza Mini Press Room**

**14th floor, the second door in the press room**

**Claire & Cole Interview**

**June 14th, 3:31 AM**

Massie couldn't be prouder. Claire was doing exactly what she had told her to do and the Woman from _Teen Vogue_ was obviously proud and was showing it In every way,

"Okay, some easy personal questions. Who are your BFFs?" she got her pen at ready.

"Dylan, Ben F.,Jack R., and Oldham Cecil, aka Mr. Old-ham, and a couple of more guys at school." Cole answered.

Claire peeked at Massie. Her mouth was smiling and her eyes were commanding 'Pretty Committee and NO ONE ELSE, ESPECIALLY LAYNE."

"Massie B. Dylan M. Kristen G, and Alicia R." Claire felt a sting in her heart, but LAYNE would never read _TEEN VOGUE_. _Kids _maybe, but not _Teen Vogue_.

"O-kay."

Victoria(the woman from TV) continued with some questions, asking how Claire will change in to a scrappy runaway(the goat hairs were top-secret) and some hard things that turned Claire's face red.

"Crush?"

"Cam Fisher." Claire didn't dare to use initials this time. NO way she was getting the accuse again.

"A Westchester hottie. Can't tell you more." Cole smiled.

Massie's heart soared. YES! She was the only Westchester beauty, and she would describe Claire cute, not HOT.

"Last question. Are there going to be kissing scenes?" Victoria asked with a playful smile

Claire's face turned red.

"Yes." Cole answered wrapping his arms around Claire's shoulders. Massie's heart dropped._ OMG_. She thought.

Victoria laughed. "You guys seem pretty close now. Well, I'm looking forward for a new Hollywood teen couple." she stood up,shook her hands with C and C and left.

Claire's face was red as Massie's Prada bag. She gave Massie a sorry look and pretended to have a very important meeting and left immediately.

Massie followed her, as if she had to get Claire to get ready for something, but she just ran to her room.

**Short, short, I know, but I wanted to update fast. I'll update sooner though,**

**REVIEWS please? It really helps me a lot and boosts me up to write new chapters. More than 8, I'll post two chapters. Deal???**

**winterbottom kit**


End file.
